Companies can create videos for a variety of uses, such as instructional videos, commercials, informative videos, and the like. The company may need to hire a video production company to produce the video for them. To create the video, the person or persons that may be in the video can then go to the production company's location to shoot the video, the production company can send an entire production crew including equipment and personnel to the company's office, or the like.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.